


Fangirls

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Femslash, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Actress Regina Mills goes to see her favorite band in concert. She's always had a crush on the singer, Emma Swan.Written for the Swan Queen Week Prompt 'Celeb AU'





	

Regina Mills arrived kinda last minute. It was better that way. Less chance of anyone seeing her and making a fuss if she slipped in quietly at the last minute. She was dressed casually and wore a beanie hat. With her best friend Kathryn leading the way they went to their seats in the front row.

Regina was on the end of the middle section in front of the stage. She slipped off her jacket. She was wearing a t-shirt with the logo of the band on it.

“Such a fangirl,” Kathryn commented with a laugh.

Regina stuck out her tongue.

Only a couple of minutes later the lights went down, the support act made their way on stage and the show began.

The support band were good, but they weren’t who Regina had come to see. She was almost desperate for the main event. She clapped and she cheered at all the right parts but it was all just adding to her anticipation.

Regina Mills was an actress. She did mostly movies these days. She was most well known for her work in a superhero franchise but she had done a lot of critically acclaimed roles too. Among her accolades was an Oscar for best supporting actress.

She had just arrived back in the US a couple of days ago after a tough few weeks shooting in Japan for a sci-fi action movie. A night with her best friend to see her favorite band was the perfect way to unwind from those hard weeks.

Once the support band had finished their set the stage crew quickly went to work setting up for the main act. A set of drums were brought on, the logo on the front of the base drum was the same as the one on Regina’s t-shirt: A white swan that was wearing a gold crown.

The Swan Queens were an all female group. Their music was hard to box into one genre. They had a kind of indie-rock vibe, but had put out songs in a wide range of styles. They were pretty successful and Regina had been a fan from the moment she’d heard them. Like many of their fans in the early days she had rooted for them to reach the big time, spreading the word and playing them for anyone who would take the time to listen. Now here they were. A big success. Seeing them live was always the best, and Regina couldn’t wait.

The minutes dragged on. Kathryn was saying something but Regina couldn’t think of anything else except that the Swan Queens were coming on any moment now.

While it was common knowledge that Regina was a fan of the band, what wasn’t so common was that she had huge crush on the lead singer. Like all crushes she knew it was silly and it was just a cutesy little thing she liked to think about sometimes.

To cheers the band started to come on. A woman with wild red hair was first. Merida DunBroch situated herself behind the drums, picked up her sticks and gave a quick flourish as Belle French came on. She waved and went to the keyboards. She twinkled a few notes as Ruby Lucas strutted out from stage left, blowing kisses to the crowd, and took the bass guitar from its stand. They waited for the cheering to die down a little then started to play, the opening beats of ‘Truest Believer’ one of their most successful songs.

As they reached where the first lines of the song would be Emma Swan appeared, microphone in hand. The crowd, including Regina, went wild. Emma was in jeans, black boots, and a white shirt, with a red leather jacket on top. Truth be told Regina wasn’t a fan of the jacket but Emma’s awesome voice more than made up for it.

Just as the Swan Queens were getting into the chorus Emma’s eyes locked with Regina’s. Regina expected Emma to look away, but she didn’t. Regina realised that Emma had probably recognised her. Emma held her gaze while she sang “I’m your truest believer baby, your number one. Your truest believer, your shining sun.”

When Emma finally looked away Regina let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. Emma’s eyes had been so intense.

Regina was sure she was imagining it but Emma Swan seemed to be looking at her a lot. She guessed the crowd all felt like that as Emma performed.

It was a hell of a show and Regina was buzzed every moment of it.

The crowd were still cheering after the encore when one of the stewards in uniform approached Regina. The steward leaned in and said over the noise “the band would like to invite you and your friend to come backstage.”

Regina nodded. She took Kathryn’s hand and they followed the steward.

 

* * *

 

Regina woke to the smell of brewing coffee.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a very nice hotel room. She was on her back, naked, and the sheets were bunched up just above her waist. Over on the far side of the room, near the door to the hotel corridor, was a small area with a coffee pot, microwave and a toaster.

Emma Swan was there, watching the toaster impatiently. She was wearing a long pale blue shirt that gave flashes of bare buttocks when she moved.

It had been a hell of a night and Regina remembered it all. The backstage party had moved to the hotel. To this room in fact. Regina and Kathryn had rooms here at the same hotel just a block from the venue where the gig had been. One by one everyone had left the party until it was just Emma and Regina, they had been talking all night, barely noticing anyone else was with them.

Once they’d realised they were alone one thing had led to another and here she was waking up naked in Emma’s bed.

The toaster popped and Emma turned to look over at Regina. “Sorry, didn’t wake you did I?”

Regina shook her head as she sat up. “No.”

“You want coffee?”

“Please,” Regina smiled. She could help but think of the Swan Queens song ‘Morning Coffee’ though it was about a regretful one night stand. “I hope there’s no regrets by the harsh light of day,” Regina said, quoting some of the lyrics.

“Definitely not,” Emma flashed her a smile that Regina found beautiful. “How do you take it?”

“Black is good.”

Emma poured them both a cup of coffee and brought them and a small plate with her poptarts on it back to bed. She sat beside Regina, their backs against the headboard.

Regina took a sip of her coffee. “For hotel coffee this is surprisingly good.”

“I brought my own. I’d never survive without a decent coffee every morning.”

“I know how you feel.”

“Poptart?” Emma tilted the plate she was holding in Regina’s direction.

“Sure, thanks,” Regina took a pastry.

It was a relaxed and happy way to wake. It was also a bit weird for both of them. Regina was a huge Swan Queens fan, and from their long conversation Regina knew Emma had seen every movie she’d ever been in and could quote a huge amount of her lines. They were both surprise how at ease they were given that they were fans of each other.

“You know that’s very distracting,” Emma said about halfway through her coffee.

“What is?”

“You, Regina Mills, being naked like that.”

“I can put some clothes on if you’d prefer.”

Emma put on a mock thoughtful look then shook her head. “I definitely prefer you naked.”

“It’s going to be hard to listen to your music without thinking about you naked,” Regina said.

“What about me? How am I going to concentrate on your movies?”

“We’ll just have to cope I suppose.” Regina finished her coffee and put her cup down on the nightstand.

“So, uh, do you think you’d want to so this again? Hang out I mean,” Emma quickly added.

“I’d love to.”

“Assuming we ever have time.“

"I have a feeling it’ll be worth making the time,” Regina said. She looked Emma in the eyes.

Emma smiled that beautiful smile again. “Was that a line from one of your movies?”

“No,” Regina laughed.

“I might steal it for a song then,” Emma deposited her empty plate and cup on the nightstand on her side of the bed. “So what have you got going on today?”

“Today? Oh nothing much,” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Emma smirked and pulled her shirt off over her head. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”


End file.
